


(Discontinued version of Carpe Diem, look for new one)

by DanyDamn



Series: A Jack of All Trades [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Manhandling, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i actually worked hard on this I hope you guys enjoy, plot is going to be somewhat interesting but dont count on it, possibly other things but i cant think from the top of my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyDamn/pseuds/DanyDamn
Summary: As you can tell this is going to be a new series.Not that I need any...but, I had this idea in my head and I did all the research and I've got a standard plot laid out and I just want to see if all this works. Honestly I'm prouder with this than with The Hyperion Heterochrome. Seriously, I find this one a lot more interesting.Anyways, feedback is great and if you're a seasoned writer I'm all ears for suggestions and pointers.Have fun





	1. When the office was a fun place to be

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell this is going to be a new series.
> 
> Not that I need any... _but_ , I had this idea in my head and I did all the research and I've got a standard plot laid out and I just want to see if all this works. Honestly I'm prouder with this than with The Hyperion Heterochrome. Seriously, I find this one a lot more interesting.
> 
> Anyways, feedback is great and if you're a seasoned writer I'm all ears for suggestions and pointers.
> 
> Have fun

Fucking Handsome Jack was always an exciting experience, you could never deny that. Nor could you look past it, a feat constantly at your heels that almost never regarded what the situation was. It was a full-time job with many surprises, and the kind you had quite eagerly taken the offering of. Well. Perhaps ‘offering’ wasn’t the proper term use when it came to the strapping executive. 

No, whenever Jack wanted to try something new, it was never a matter of mutual agreement. He did as he pleased, and honestly, it came across that you didn’t mind all that much. If anything it was what you expected of him. If ever he caught you off guard at your office with a pencil in hand— let’s just say that was one hell of a time for a pencil to be anywhere other than in between your fingers. 

This of course, was no exception. Straddling the CEO of Hyperion in the famous saffron yellow chair of his office at the station, you had to appreciate the novelty of it all. There had been times where the both of you had considered taking your sexual interests into Jack’s workplace, but distractions of the ironically perilous kind always seemed to prevent any proximity you had hoped to achieve at the pinnacle of the enterprise. 

Of course, that never stopped you from finding other places to do the dirty deeds. The thought of the office was filed away and remained a hopeless dream in the backs of your minds until either of you could figure out a way to get away with it. 

So, when you had fortunately found Jack alone in his office after coincidentally choosing to physically address the annual fiscal report to him, it came as no question that the both of you would throw yourselves at each other. It was a natural instinct by now, that whenever you had found yourselves in the exclusion of company, there was one thing and one thing only on your minds. Finding yourselves at his office was just the cherry on top of the fornication. 

It didn’t escape either of you, however, that this encounter would be hanging on a thread, it being an active work day and all. As you began your business the both of you kept yourselves prepared for any disruptions. Jack was, after all, a busy man, so even though you wanted to get off in the most excitingly discreet way possible, the situation called for a constant on-edge attitude that seemed to put a bit of a damper on the mood.

But you were going to have none of that. 

“Mmm, you taste good cupcake,” Jack moaned into your neck, his tongue accentuating his words with a surprisingly provocative brush against your skin. “You wearing that new soap I bought you?” 

Of course you were, he didn’t need to ask to know that. The likely reason he bought it was just for this, to comment on it later when he got close enough to notice it. “Used it just this morning.” You replied, rocking your hips slightly as his rough hands squeezed your ass. 

Between the two of you could already feel the erection he sported beneath his pants. Handsome Jack’s arousal rode on a hairline trigger. One flash of anything remotely provocative on your end and he was ready to go. It wasn’t like he couldn’t control himself, no, he actually _wanted_ to be horny all the time. It was a kind of mentality he liked to call “constant availability,” availability being his eagerness and willingness for a good fuck whenever and wherever he could possibly find it. Well, at least with you, as far as you could pick up. Whether he kept up this mentality with other women was of no worry to you, it wasn’t like he was yours. But then again, as a regular female cubicle worker fraternizing with her older, sexy-as-fuck boss, even you could fall victim to unfortunate possessiveness. 

Still, even though you hated yourself for thinking that way, you mildly hoped he was keeping his interests trained at you and only you. What more could a girl do with the most desirable dictator in the galaxy?

Jack was quite the cut-throat authoritative, but you liked to consider yourself a fierce commodity. You weren’t obsessed with him but you certainly weren’t aloof enough to let him go around and do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted. While you were with him you wanted to make sure he kept his sights on _you_. 

Which eventually you naturally began to worry the length of. It had been awhile since the both of you had met and began this scandalous affair, so the balance of Jack’s interest could possibly be waning. Any minute now he could grow bored of you and drop you so fast you’d think you were a Rakk in the sky. 

It was no question that by now you were getting and enjoying everything you could with him. Whether his interest was truly declining or not, his involvement in sexual activity _certainly_ wasn’t, the way he deliciously jerked his hips into you at the moment a testament to that notion. So for now all you could do was enjoy him. 

_And_ his dick. 

“Goddammit, cupcake,” The man with the silver streak in his hair growled, nipping at your collarbone as you expertly rolled yourself into the bulge between his legs. “Don’t ever let me go another few hours without potentially fucking you again.” 

You giggled at what you perceived to be a demand, your fingers combing through his dark chestnut hair, purposefully deviating it from its gelled swoop across his left side. “Wouldn’t dream of it, _Jack_.”

The way you had drawled his name posed a reaction you were glad to see happen. Jack laughed darkly, almost a cackle, short but enough to let a flutter disrupt your insides as he leaned forward in his chair, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist. His lips attacked your neck, nipping, sucking and occasionally biting when you felt the edge of his desk press against your lower back, arching so the connection at your lower torsos was easier to maneuver in. Jack dipped his head, his mouth travelling past your collarbone and to the regions beneath the unbuttoned blouse he had earlier taken care of. 

You rolled your head back, the tips of your hair grazing the desk beneath you, biting your lip subtly as you continued to meet the gentle jerk of his hips to yours. Your lips had parted, releasing a string of subtle moans as he pushed back your unbuttoned blazer, the fabric of your blouse pulled away to reveal your breasts. Jack’s mouth had encased a nipple before there was even a thought of it, instantly pebbling the sensitive flesh with a gentle suckle, rolling the bud on his tongue and between his lips. When you felt it fall between his teeth you flipped your head up, a sharp pain as well as an oddly arousing sensation coursing through you as he compressed. 

“Careful with the goods there, Mr. Hyperion.” You warned mildly, not as upset over the matter as you initially thought you would be. It seemed that being with such an experimentalist in the sexual art like Jack, it had opened up a whole new world for you in the many things one could do with a person in bed. And even though it was more you experimenting these things as Jack was the one who originated the introduction to them, you couldn’t say that everything you both tried had been tried before. So with this door unlocked, you suddenly found yourself enjoying things you never knew you could enjoy. 

Like, for instance, the way Jack was nibbling on your nipple with his teeth, you couldn’t go on and say that you didn’t like it. 

Jack’s eyes had opened and flickered up to yours, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth as he released your now aching teat. “I like the sound of that. Say it again.”

Your own smile drew to your lips, a little devious as your bodies stilled momentarily. Drawing a lip into your teeth you lean forward, tilting your lover’s chin up to kiss the side of his jaw, traveling up his cheekbone where you nibbled at the shell of his ear. “ _Mr. Hyperion_ …” You drawl, your fingers wound tightly into the hair at the back of his head, rocking your hips in tandem with your words. 

“Jesus kitten…” Jack muttered back, his voice raw and filled with desire and lust. You loved the way he sounded when he was aroused, so dark and fine, like an expensive wine. “You’re going to send me over the edge if you keep doing that.”

You kissed his temple, unable to suppress a small tug at the corners of your lips. True power lie in the woman who could control a dictator like Handsome Jack with just the stroke of her hips. And damn if you didn’t feel powerful as all _hell_ making him groan like that. 

Jack began moving, holding you in his lap as he scooched down the chair, standing up so he could set you down onto the desk in front of him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands in his hair pulling his head down to plant a long heated kiss on his lips. Jack returned the kiss fervently, leaning forward to pin you against the desk with his body. He pushed forward with his hips, and now with something to hold you down you fully felt the bulge between his legs pressing into your core in a deliciously scandalous way. 

You suppressed a moan between a bite of your bottom lip, the kiss broken as Jack moved his lips to travel down your neck. This gesture seemed to be a regular occurrence between the two of you. The grinding was always a given, the coal to feed the fire that was growing inside the both of you, but this was something he always chose to do. In between the foreplay and the actual dirty business, Jack was quite fond of just holding you and letting his lips write a paragraph of unspoken words onto your skin. More often it was at your neck, marks he’d make as if a warning to other, predatory males, but he would occasionally travel to other regions such as your chest, shoulders and one time your stomach. It was as if he was just content with tasting you, kissing you and your skin forever. 

Until of course, his arousal would take over and he would move on to less romantic gestures. 

Not that you were complaining. For both parts of him, either. It was rare to see a soft spot on Jack, so the way he liked to treat you in this manner was tremendously incredible, worshiped as if a tender, delicate creature to be nurtured and cared for. And whenever he switched from that mentality you were suddenly a goddess, worshiped in a far different, more profound way. It was an experience you only ever had with him. Any other man you had lain with never came close to making you feel the way Handsome Jack did, both in the romantic and sexual sense. 

You arched you back as his mouth traveled back down your chest and took another nipple between his lips, sucking gently like an infant in need of nurturing. His hips rocked into you at a steady pace, stoking the fire of your core into an increasingly heated blaze that was enveloping your entire body. Soon enough the both of you would grow tired of beating around the bush and get straight down to why you had begun this in the first place.

For now though, you were just content with holding each other and moving your bodies in an aroused tandem. 

Until, of course, the comm welded to Jack’s table began to ring. 

An instant tension of annoyance and frustration choked the air, the both of you stilling and groaning inwardly at the sound that had disrupted your oddly focused acts of sensualism. 

Well, there goes the mood. 

Jack was the first to make a sound, a deep grumble rolling off his tongue as he lifted himself from you and leaned over to the comm. Pressing a button, it took all of his willpower not to yell at his secretary for calling him. 

Instead, he took a breath and calmly said. “Yes? The fuck do you want?”

If only he know how hard it was to ignore those angry undertones. If you hadn’t been so keen on not pissing him off further, you would have laughed. 

But you just couldn’t let his secretary know that you were in the room with him. 

“Sir,” Came an edged female voice on the other side of the comm, “You’ve got a call waiting for you on the holo-line.”

Jack practically growled at her. “Tell them I’m busy!” 

“It’s the President from Dahl Corporations sir, and he says it’s pretty urgent.” 

You could tell it was taking all of Jack’s willpower not to tear the comm from his desk and shatter it against the wall. He looked back down at you, the frustration evident in his deeply set eyebrows, and for a moment you could see the slightest hint of an apology, but that was fleeting. You smiled at him with a shrug. After all, the both of you had been used to this sort of thing.

Especially when it had involved his office. 

Jack sighed, pushing himself off the table, bringing his hands up to smooth his hair back into a more dignified style. You sat up on the desk, pushing yourself off and landing soundless on your feet as you readjusted your blouse and worked the buttons back up. Jack’s eyes flickered to yours as he fixed his own blazer, then he glanced back at the comm.

“Okay, ju—“

“Transferring the call now, sir.” 

A sudden sense of urgency passed through the blue and green eyes of your lover as the platform for the holo-line began to crackle to life. He swiveled to you in almost slow motion, and it took you a full moment to realize what it was doing before his hand came to the top of your head and he forced your body to the floor just as a figure on the holo-line emerged. You fell to your knees, your head just below the opening of the desk and out of view as Jack’s hand slid to the edge to make it look like he was leaning against the edge.

Your knees ached from the sudden impact and it took all your self-control not to stand back up and sock him in his handsome face. 

Oh he would fucking pay for that.

“Dahl, how nice of you to call!” Jack trilled, his voice a mixture of a cheery _‘hey dipshit it’s nice to see you again’_ and a furious _‘the fuck are you doing calling me ya shithead.’_ If you weren’t so angry at what he just did to you, you would have been stuck trying to figure out which was funnier. 

“Ah, Jack, glad to have caught you. Please, sit, we have much to discuss.” The President of Dahl Industries sounded much older than Jack, and in your head you momentarily envisioned a wrinkled but dapper grandfather-like figure with smoothed white hair and a pressed, grey suite. 

Jack moved backwards, plopping himself into his saffron-yellow chair. “This better not be about Jakobs and their sissy new protocol again. You know I can’t grant you that kind of firearm, I have my own shit in dealing with it.”

You were clearly in his line of sight the way he sat, and as expected, he very briefly glanced down at you. You gave him the coldest glare you could possibly muster, promising something short of death in the near future. 

Or, perhaps right now. 

Glancing back in front of you Jack sat with his legs outspread, making apparent the tent he still sported between his legs. Your eyes grew dark, and a sly smile grew onto your face as an idea formed in your head. Oh, karma was going to be one, _sexy_ bitch. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” You heard Dahl assure. “I actually called about the new negotiations Maliwan is offering to other manufacturers. The CEO himself reached out to me in a desperate attempt at a corporate merge. Seems they’re going down.”

“Maliwan is going out of business? No fucking way.” Jack burst with a fit of laughs, leaning forward slightly, his line of vision now blocked from you.

Perfect. 

“I know, I’ve already talked with Torgue about it, who told me that they’ve even reached out to Atlas.”

“And? What do they have to say about it?” 

“Who knows? So far everybody else isn’t responding to the offer. They’re all trying to figure out if Maliwan’s assets are worth it.”

By now you weren’t properly paying attention to the conversation, caring less about it all but still maintaining a vague understanding of the situation. Your attention was directed fully at Jack, biting your lip at the thought of your sweet revenge but waiting for the perfect time to strike.

You had to take into consideration that there was a possibility Dahl would see you, unsure exactly how far his range of sight would go. If anything, the holo-line on his end would just be showing a portion of Jack, but that was never a sure thing. Not to mention how Jack would react if you did what you were planning to. He would either smack you away or lean back and enjoy it. Even if he didn’t want anyone to know that he and you were in such affairs, somehow you felt you knew him enough that the latter would be his choice of behavior.

Still, you were doing this to make him squirm, and you hoped that wasn’t what he did.

“Not that I care or ever would agree, but if Maliwan is going down, why have they personally contacted everyone but me? Why are you the one telling me the news?” 

“I didn’t ask specifically about you, but when I listed the other manufactures, there was definitely some tension present at the mention of Hyperion. Have you done anything to them recently to scare them from asking you to merge?”

Just as Dahl’s words left his cybernetic-altered hologram, you leaned forward, a hand grasping the bulge in-between Jack’s legs. It was a hairline reaction that followed, his legs jerking and his body tensing so quickly you could almost hear the breath that escaped his lungs. You grinned wickedly to yourself, your arms resting on top of his thighs as you palmed his still-hard member in your hand. 

You could just imagine the face he was making, as well as the confusion Dahl would find himself with at the sight of Jack’s odd reaction and frozen posture.

When Jack said nothing Dahl spoke up. “Jack, is everything alright? Is the holo-line not working?”

“Y-yeah,” The heterochromatic stuttered faintly, trying his hardest to relax his shoulders, a fist pumping his chest as he cleared his throat loudly to mask the momentary weakness in his voice. “Yeah, everything’s fine, there was just—a bit of a stall on you end, what was the question again?” 

You liked this bit about him, the way his voice portrayed a nervous man, as if he was in an interview for the first time with some big, corporate executive. It made him seem vulnerable, almost—normal.

“I said, have you done anything to Maliwan lately that may have caused them to be a little scared of you?” Dahl repeated. 

You bit your lip as both your hands worked at Jack’s bulge, fingers squeezing around the hardened flesh, eyeing the buckle of his pants scandalously.

“Nothing t-that I can recall,” Jack began, hardly regaining the strength of his voice. Glancing up you could just barely see how he was struggling to keep a contemplative look on his face. 

“There have been times that I may have threatened to burn their stupid company to the freakin’ ground if they crossed my path, but nothing too serious.”

Sensing he had focused on growing used to the sensations, you decided to take things a bit further. Quickly your hands fumbled with the buckle and zipper, an excited energy flowing through your fingers as the nature of what you were doing took over. You were elated to find that Jack wasn’t wearing anything underneath, his raging erection being the only thing you were to see beneath his pants. 

Certainly Jack wasn’t expecting this, and it almost made you squirm with delight at the thought of what it was doing to him. But you knew he suspected where this was going the way you let your hand stroke his full length. You noted the subtle jerk of his hips when you did so.

“Really, Jack? Threatening to burn down Maliwan?” Dahl said with a chuckle. “I honestly don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

Jack sounded like he was stalling again, clearly trying to suppress a much needed moan as you stroked the beast between his legs. “Y-yeah, don’t know either.”

You could swear he was sweating on his forehead.

He cleared his throat again. “Anyways, is that all you needed to discuss with me Dahl. I’m a very busy man and I have a _lot_ to get back to.”

You couldn’t help but feel like his emphasis had been directed at you.

“Yes, of course. I believe we have covered everything, and if not I’ll give you another call.” 

Oh no, that would not do. He couldn’t end the call just yet, you still had more you wanted to do. No time to think any more about it, it seemed. Leaning forward a bit you thumbed over Jack’s head before pressing your lips against the velvety tip. 

“You do that, Dahl. I’m just gonna—“

“Oh wait, there _was_ something else.” 

Beside you Jack’s knee was bouncing impatiently, obstructing your torture, but only just a little bit. You could almost hear the cries of frustration in his head.

“What is it?” Jack asked almost angrily, leaning forward in a small jerk as your tongue brushed against his shaft. 

“I know you said you didn’t want to talk about Jakobs’ new regulation, but do you think you could—“

Opening your mouth you pushed the head of his cock into your mouth and slid down, down, down…

“For the love of _god_ I already told you to fuck off with that!”

With a loud smack you heard the holo-line platform crackle out of commission. It wasn’t a moment that passed when Jack’s hand’s reached down and roughly grasped your shoulders. You pulled away from his phallus just as he pulled you up with a hard jerk, pushing you against the desk. 

“That was a dirty trick you pulled back there cupcake.” Jack said darkly, almost threateningly. He had a look on his face that exposed both his pleasure and displeasure from your actions.

You shrug, crossing your arms and staring defiantly at him. “You deserved it after what you did to me when Dahl called.”

“I couldn’t let the bastard _see_ you!” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to knock me to the ground like that. You hurt my knees!”

“Not like you were helping them out the way you were trying to screw up my call!”

A smile stretched across your lips as you finally saw the humor in the whole argument. “No, I guess I wasn’t. But, Jack, come on,” You said, shrugging off his hands and pressing up against him, your hand winding around his stiff member again, the smile morphing into a pout. “You left me so unsatisfied back there…”

You stretched your neck, planting a set of kisses against his jawline as your hand stroked his length slowly. 

Jack’s hands were at your arms again as he pulled you back, pushing you down onto the desk and leaning on top of you. A sly grin spread across his face as his multicolored eyes stared down into yours. 

“You want satisfaction?” He said, his voice somehow darker than before. “I’ll show you _satisfaction_.”


	2. Hmmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmm

Guess who's back

Back again

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at letting people know the story is getting picked up again but not knowing how to do that*  
> hahawhoopshaveaniceday


	3. check for new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this version is going to be abandoned fair warning

for anybody still following this story or at least trying to ive reuploded it with the same name and some new context go check it out and give it some love why dont you, thank you for sticking with me through this


End file.
